The Great Rebellion
by TheShadowEclipseX
Summary: The rebellion had came from deep inside Windclan territory, from one cat who managed to create a massive army of nine million cats, five million from his own clan and four million from Riverclan. This cat would lead to the death of around ten million soldiers. His name was Mudfur. (Rated T for Violence and Language.)


**Hello viewer and thank you for clicking this fic! Now this is something I've wanted to do for awhile but I didn't know how to go about it, but as you can probably tell, I now know what to do.**

 **Let's star off by getting a few things "off my chest".**

 **First of all, it takes place during WWII, so many of the things in this will be related to that time period. Duh!**

 **And Secondly, this is not canon with the books but some of the characters will be in this as you later read.**

 **That's pretty much all I had to say so… Enjoy!**

It was quiet. Some say you could here the light of the moon hitting the lake where the clans had made their home. This peace did not last for long when a single bullet rang out shattering the silence, a bullet that was heard throughout the territories, a bullet that some say even the Gods in the sky heard, alerting them of the hell that was to come.

What soon followed was one of the deadliest and scariest wars that will scar the survivors and those who'll follow from now until the end of time. This war however, did not start over that single bullet, nor a silly border skirmish, but a single cat with a deadly ambition.

The rebellion had came from deep inside Windclan territory, from one cat who managed to create a massive army of nine million cats, five million from his own clan and four million from Riverclan. This cat would lead to the death of around ten million soldiers. His name was Mudfur.

 **Adderfang's POV**

Name: Adderfang

Gender: Male

Height: 5' 9"

Age: 20

Rank: Private

Year: 1940

Location: Thunderclan territory

Time: 12:30 am

"Hey Adder, you got a smoke?" Adderfang looked over at his friend Swiftheart, a plump but stocky man, who was lying down in his cot reading a letter from his mother. He was almost covered head to toe in mud and earth. He had short red hair and a matching bushy beard and mustache that made him look an 1800's general, while Adderfang was almost the exact opposite.

He was really skinny, his face was always shaved, plus he was much taller than his friend and looked like your average farm boy. In reality both of them were only privates stationed at small bunker in the denser part of the Thunderclan woods, nearest to the Windclan border.

Three cots, two lanterns, one mounted M1919 Browning machine gun and a table with a couple of chairs made up the inside of the bunker. The bunker was made of solid concrete so it was really cold too. Only five Thunderclan soldiers were there including himself and Swiftheart. Hell, they didn't even have enough places to sleep.

Adderfang shook his head. "You know I gave that shit up years ago," Adderfang chuckled. He went back to cleaning his standard issued M1 Garand rifle. Swiftheart looked up from his letter, "Why do you always clean that thing? It's just gonna get all dirty again," he mewed.

Adderfang smirked at his friend and pointed his rifle at him. "When one of those Windclan cats are at the end of this barrel, I want them to think "Damn them Thunderclaners sure are clean"."

The two friends laughed. Adderfang and Swiftheart had been friends ever since they were kids. They had met when Swiftheart's family moved right next door after traveling all the way from Riverclan.

They became good friends however, when Adderfang caught Swiftheart stealing food from his pantry, and instead of telling his parents, they ate the food together and let Swift stay the night. Ever since then they did almost everything together.

They went to the same schools, they always slept over at each others houses and when war time came, they both signed up for the Thunderclan Army (Thunderclan had the best army).

Swift looked back at his letter. "Do ya know were Serge went?" he asked. Adder thought for a moment and peered through the bunker's "window". It was pitch black except for the only lit lantern. Adder looked back at his friend, "He and Stickpelt went on patrol I think," Adder replied.

Private Stickpelt and Sergeant Viperfang were two other soldiers stationed at the bunker. Stickpelt was a tall, skinny, harmless boy that never really talked, and instead just sat at the front of the bunker looking out into nothingness. Viperfang was the exact opposite.

He was about 6 feet tall with a very muscular build. He had dark red hair like Swiftheart's that matched his fur except for his belly which was pure white and his eyes which were dark blue. But what made Sergeant Viper stand out the most was his anger.

Viperfang was without a doubt, one of the meanest and scariest cats out there. Some say that he even made General Cloudtail cry. Of course those were just rumors, but Adderfang didn't doubt them for a second.

Swiftheart giggled, "Poor Stickpelt, having to go on patrol with the devil himself." Adderfang looked around worriedly. If Viper had heard that, they would both be forced to walk to an enemy bunker with nothing but the clothes on there back.

Swiftheart noticed this and he laughed even harder, "What's the matter Adder? Afraid that ol' Satan is gonna drag your ass to hell?" Adderfang couldn't help but smile at that.

Swiftheart was probably the only cat in the world with enough balls to make a joke about Viper like that and not care who heard. Adder was glad he could talk to his friend like this. It seemed like there wasn't a war going on, and this was just a playful conversation about a mean friend.

But there was a war going on, and that's why when Adder and Swift heard the crunching of leaves and sticks outside the stone bunker they froze. The two friends exchanged a glance. " _Do you think it's Viper?_ " mouthed Swiftheart. Adderfang shook his head.

 _The footsteps were too loud too be Viperfang's._ Adder thought _._ Swiftheart seemed to understand this too and he grabbed his Thomson and Adder grabbed his M1 Garand. Adderfang motioned Swiftheart to come next to him so he could get a better shot.

Swift quickly and quietly got up from his cot and sneaked over to Adderfang. They both raised their guns and pointed them at the bunker's entrance. Adder stared down the iron sights, took in a deep breath, finger on the trigger and waited as the foot steps got closer and closer until they stopped inches away from the entrance.

Then a male voice came from outside. "Don't shoot, it's only me," said the voice. He had a very thick German accent that almost masked the words he spoke. Swift and Adder still had their guns pointed at the entrance.

Everything was silent for a few seconds before Swift spoke. "Who are you?" he demanded. The voice then started to laugh. "It's Kaninchen, dumbass!" the voice replied. Before anyone could say anything a tall muscular cat walked in.

He had golden fur and bright blue eyes. His uniform was covered in dirt and blood, and his eyes sparkled in amusement which matched the large smile on his face. Adder and Swift lowered there guns and walked up to the other soldier and embraced him in a hug.

"You were this close to having your head blown off, Rabbit," Swiftheart chukled, holding his pointer and thumb inches apart. Rabbit laughed, "I'm surprised that you can pull a trigger with those stubby fingers of yours!" he replied in his thick accent. The three friends laughed.

Private Kaninchenfell or Rabbit, as Swift and Adder called him, did not support Mudfur's rebellion, unlike most Windclan cats and wished him dead after his father was executed by Mudfur himself. He and his sister fled to Thunderclan the night after their father's death to Thunderclan where they joined its massive was the other cat stationed at the bunker.

"What were you doing out there?" asked Adderfang. Rabbit motioned them to the small wooden table in the center of the bunker. The three soldiers all grabbed a chair and sat around the table waiting for Rabbit to tell them what he was doing. Rabbit dug deep into his pocket and tossed a Windclan Luger on the table.

Both Adderfang and Swiftheart stared in surprised at Rabbit while he cockily grinned at the two. _Holy crap! A real Windclan Luger!_ Adder thought. "Where did you find that?" Adder exclaimed. Rabbit waited a moment, obviously letting the question hang in the air.

"I went out patrol near the border when I found a dead Windclan soldier in a ditch," he mewed, "I decided to loot his body to see if he had anything useful or cool to bring back, and he did!"

Rabbit dug into his other pocket and tossed a pack of cards on the table. "He was also carrying this as well!" Adder and Swift were ecstatic at the sight of the cards. It was always boring in the bunker and they never had anything to do but now that they have cards, their stay wouldn't be too bad.

Adderfang snatched up the cards and started to shuffle them. "I'm assuming that you gentlemen know how to play poker?" he mewed. The other two nodded. "Good," Adder said, "I'll deal." Adder then began to deal the cards and they started to play.

…

"Royal flush!" exclaimed Swiftheart, "I win!" All night they had played poker, drank beer, smoked cigars (except Adderfang) and at one point Rabbit had taken Swiftheart's note and almost burned it with his lighter. They were having a good time.

By the time dawn had started to break they went back to poker. Rabbit rolled his eyes. "Herzlichen glückwunsch zum blödmann," he mewed sarcastically in German, "You're fifteen dollars richer." They all laughed. Then Adder realized something. Vipperfang and Stickpelt haven't retuned yet.

He turned to his friends, Rabbit had stolen Swift's letter again and held it above his lighter. "Hey guys, why haven't Viper and Stick returned yet?" he asked. They looked at him, confused as well. Before anyone could answer, they heard shouting in the distance and stopped what they were doing. That second was brief though, because they recognized the voice as Sergeant Viper's.

They quickly grabbed their guns and raced out side. It was foggy out so they couldn't see Viper but they could definitely hear him. Then Adderfang noticed a shape in the distance, it was Viperfang and it looked like he was carrying something. It was Stickpelt.

Adder looked closer to see a bullet wound in Stick's arm, blood everywhere, with his eyes shut while Viperfang was shouting something but he couldn't understand what he was saying. Adderfang pointed in that direction.

"Look!" Adder shouted, "Its Viper and Stick!" They all turned to face where he was pointing. They were about to rush towards them when they heard what Viper was saying. "Get to the goddamn bunker! The enemy is here!" All three stopped in there tracks. _Oh no!_

Now that Sergeant Viper was much closer now, Adderfang could see that he also was covered in blood. Swiftheart was about to run to the Sergeant but stopped when Viper shouted the one word the made any soldier cower in fear. "MORTAR FIRE!" he screamed! And that's when the first shell hit.

 **And… scene!**

 **Wow that was fun to write, and I'm really glad at how that turned out** **and I hope whoever is reading this thought so too! Sorry to any Germans I offended by using Google Translate, but I don't know how to speak German, so if someone could PM how to really say that sentence please tell me! I may have said some things wrong in the "Disclaimer" above but right now I don't care! That about does it I guess. New chapter will be up soon!**

 **~Shadow**


End file.
